


But where was the egg?

by Just_Will



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Baby, Dragons, Dragons don't know how humans work, Funny, Gen, Hiccup is done with the behavior of his dragon, I have no idea what I was thinking here, POV Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon), Pregnancy, Slice of Life, Still funny though, Theft, This was supposed to be funnier than it turned out to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 10:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11183013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Will/pseuds/Just_Will
Summary: Based off of Arcawolf's Making History and Dreki Kyn stories this is a follow up where Toothless and the flock of dragons that Hiccup befriended start to notice something unusual about Astrid and quickly start to prepare for a new arrival.Now if only they had any idea what they were actually doing.If you haven't already you should look up those stories and read them first to fully make sense of what is going on here.





	But where was the egg?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arcawolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcawolf/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dreki Kyn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3140063) by [Arcawolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcawolf/pseuds/Arcawolf). 



> After a brief discussion with Arcawolf about how the last story ended I felt a funny thing would have been out of place. That being said I decided to write a companion piece to it and thus this was born. Not as funny as I thought it would be but I think I managed it well.

Toothless

I couldn’t believe it!  I honestly could not believe you would not trust me!  After all these years of letting you ride on my back and you don’t even trust me!

I suppose in your defense that this was something of a private matter and might have been something your mate had asked of you but still I could not believe this.  Had we not been through so much already together I would have left our flock for good.  Still though I was not about to forgive you for this lack of trust in me, little one, we had flown together for years now.  Surely that had earned me the right to see your egg before it hatched at least once.

* * *

 

I freely accepted when you allowed the blond female into our den to live it after we had returned for several seasons.  It was clear you had chosen her as your mate and she would be good for you.  She seemed strong for a human so I had no real issue with it.  She respected you and you her, but more importantly to me she respected us and that we belonged to each other.

One thing I did not like much was how often she went into heat it seems.  Every month she would give off a similar scent that told us she was ready for mating and it was frustrating to me.  Dragons only had one period a year when we mated but according to the Nadder humans had several.  I did not like this but we left the den on the nights your human was in heat.  Mating could become intense between dragons and we did not want to interrupt or get in the way of you trying to have hatchlings of your own one day.

* * *

 

Then one day it happened.  It was subtle at first and I don’t think even the Nadder noticed it but her scent changed.  We did not know what it meant at first but after a few days we all became aware of what it meant.  Your mating had succeeded and she was carrying your clutch at last.

We were all excited to know this and set about immediately helping to prepare for when she would lay her eggs.  None of us truly knew how humans worked though so we all thought it best to do as much as we could to prepare.

The Gronkle brought lots of rocks of assorted sizes and textures insisting that she would need minerals to help develop strong egg shells and then later to keep your eggs from rolling around.  You found this perplexing but did use the rocks to build onto our den.

The Nightmare agreed with her he said that your mate would require more minerals that it was better to get it from the flesh of smaller mammals and so frequently went out to bring back meat.  He was an excellent hunter if nothing else bringing back wild animals in mostly whole pieces so your mate could have her pick of whatever parts she liked.  You both seemed to appreciate this, but did scold him the one time when he dropped a large deer right in front of the entrance to the den and got the blood everywhere.

The zippleback became very protective of your mate as soon as we discovered she was with eggs.  She seemed ill frequently and at first we thought she was sick and both her and the eggs were going to die.  We all worried and kept close to her but you cooed and shushed us and didn’t seem worried.  Despite your lack of concern the frequent regurgitating was worrying for us and so the Zippleback kept close to her and made sure to sniff everything that she tried to consume to make sure it was safe and taking anything from her that smelled off.  They also growled and threatened anyone who came too close to her while you weren’t around.  You had duties and things to do so you couldn’t always be around her, so that left it up to us to protect her in your steed.

The Nadder and Terror were much more practical about things.  They knew the cold months were coming and that she would need to keep her clutch warm when the eggs were lain.  They spent most of their time gathering grasses, leaves, sticks, and the Nadder even brought back logs frequently to burn when it got colder.  The Gronkle continued to bring rocks when she saw what they were doing reminding them that a stone nest would keep the eggs more evenly warmed.  They both agreed with that and from that point allowed her to help more.  You both seemed confused by this but didn’t stop them, instead you stored a great deal of their work likely to use when you needed it.

I felt like I was the best at helping you though.  I brought back as much fish as I could for your mate knowing that while the red meat the Nightmare brought was good, fish was even better for the eggs growing inside her.  I wasn’t sure exactly which types of fish your mate liked so I brought as many kinds as I could.  I even managed to grab a few eels to bring to her despite how horrible the smell was.  I wasn’t sure if you actually ate them or not but you had offered me one once before so I assumed your kind ate them.

After I brought them back though, I left to the woods and laid down.  The smell had made me ill and if she wasn’t your mate I wouldn’t have done such a thing for her.  You are lucky with how much I care for you, your mate, and your eggs.

Not only that I frequently examined and checked on our den.  I looked all over for any signs that water from rain might drip down or any cold winds might blow in.  Eggs were delicate things after all and I wanted your eggs to be as cared for as I cared for you. 

You had built us a fine den though, and it required few repairs or fixes, but that didn’t stop me from checking often.  I sometimes found places that let a small bit of cold in but with a bit of my fire I was able to melt the stones to seal them.  The top of the dwelling was more complicated though being made from wood, but you weren’t the only clever one in our flock.  I gathered mud, sticks, and grasses like a dragon would use to make a nest and piled those things around small cracks I saw.  I knew it wouldn’t last for a long period but if it would keep your mate and eggs comfortable then that’s all that mattered.

* * *

 

Days passed quickly as we all prepared for the arrival.  The cold bite to the air slowly started to warm and eventually the island became green again.  It was during this time that fish were more plentiful and far easier to catch.  It was during this time that I went out one day to bring back fish for our growing flock.  It was during this time that I kept a closer eye on your mate who seemed to be putting on more and more weight recently.  It was during this time that I came back one day and was told something had happened and eventually became angry with you.

* * *

 

I had gone out by myself early that day.  You had business with your sire that you had to help with and that was fine.  I just took one of those containers made from woven grass and took off on my own.  Such helpful things like this made it far easier to carry large amounts of fish for us. 

It hardly took much time for me to fill one of those grass containers up so when I came by the place where your kind kept your floating trees I decided to pick up another to fill up.  More food meant we could all stay close by for the next few days.  I was concerned about your mate and wanted to make sure that not only was she able to eat as much as she needed but that we were as well.  With more food we wouldn’t have to leave her alone.

What was strange though was that on that particular day none of the other Vikings were around.  I did not think much on this only that it meant I did not need to be around them.

I liked being around you, you were mine after all.  The other Vikings though, even your parents, I kept my distance from.  They were not important to me and I did not trust them.

Still I thought nothing on the matter, grabbed the grass container and flew off to catch more fish.

* * *

 

When I came back with the second load of fish is when I knew something was wrong.  There were still no Vikings around and there was still plenty of light left before night.  There was also an absence of any of the dragons either.  All together it was too quiet and I didn’t like it.

I had a bad feeling about this so I immediately made my way to our den.  When I got close I saw that many of the Vikings were surrounding it as were many of the dragons.  Even the ones from our flock were outside and everyone looked concerned.

I flew down quickly to see what was going on and the Zippleback was the first to talk.  He told me how your mate had been walking around the den tending to your pelts when she suddenly doubled over in pain.  Not knowing what to do he took her inside as gently as he could and put her where you both rested.  She screamed out in pain and made motions with her hands that he did not understand but left regardless.  He knew she needed help and that getting other Vikings would be best for her.

The Nadder was concerned as well.  She had seen dragons that were with eggs experience similar issues before.  A rare sickness that attacked the female from the inside and destroyed not only the eggs but her as well.

We grew worried with what she told us.  We were afraid you were about to lose your mate.

* * *

 

The sun continued to move across the sky as we waited.  The Nightmare went to retrieve the fish I had caught at one point and we ate a few while we wondered what was going on.

I had not seen you at all that day, but the Nadder told me you were inside.  I wanted to be with you during this trying time, to comfort and be there for you, but I knew that if this would be the last day you’d have with your mate that you should be with her.  I would be here for you when she died, we all would.

I remember then noticing that the Terror wasn’t around.  That made me mad.  He was always around the den to keep an eye on it but I hadn’t seen him since that morning.  I wondered if he had gone off to hunt for himself and not come back forgetting what he was supposed to be doing but couldn’t spare much energy to worry.  There were more pressing things on my mind.

* * *

 

Vikings left and came back randomly.  Some looked concerned, others looked excited.  The ones who were excited made me furious.  Your mate was in there possibly dying and they looked excited and happy about it.

I growled at them several times but they didn’t seem to care.  Too caught up in what was going on.  I would have flamed them if it wouldn’t have caused trouble for you.

* * *

 

Finally after waiting for the whole day I started to hear strange noises coming from inside the den.  It sounded like a high pitched wail that was crying out for something that it couldn’t have.  We had never heard such a racket before and all stood up concerned about what could be making such a horrific noise.

Those that were still around gathered by the entrance to our den.  It made me angry that they were around what wasn’t theirs but before I could shove them out of the way the flat tree that you used to block the entrance to our den was moved and the older Viking on the island came out.  She looked tired and worn as if she had undertaken some great endeavor but she still managed to look up at all of the Vikings gathered and nod at them smiling which somehow triggered them all to start yelling.

Then your sire came out and made a broad gesture and a harsh but subdued noise.  That seemed to quiet them just as well as his roar usually did, but I did not understand.  He looked happy as if something good had happened.  Surely he wouldn’t have been happy if your mate had died.  She was strong, fierce, and brave from what I could tell.  She seemed an ideal mate for your kind so her death would surely not warrant the joy I saw on his face.  That only meant that she hadn’t died somehow and I made my thoughts known to the others.

They were all cautiously relieved to hear that, but until we could see her I did not think they’d completely relax.  That meant that as the technically ‘smallest’ of us all it was up to me to actually get in there and check on things.

I shoved my way through the Vikings and growled at the more stubborn ones who refused to move.  I would have been more violent with them, but until I knew the state of things I did not want to cause any trouble.  Things could be very bad and I didn’t want to take attention from those inside helping.

Thankfully many of them quickly saw that I was trying to get through and let me pass.  It was nice that they had come to understand that I should be respected as should all of us but when I got to your sire he frowned like he was unsure if I should be allowed in.

Into our den!  Of all the things I had experienced since I met you this was one of the most insulting by far. I did not care if he was your sire, you were more dragon than Viking and more mine than his to me and if he thought he could keep me out not only from you and your mate but from our own den I would flame him without regret.

It was good for him though, that he chose to let me in.  I gave a soft snort at him to tell him he had been smart to not deter me and walked in.  It was warmer in here than it was outside and the pit you normally made fire into was blazing with the large hollowed out metal rock that you sometimes threw meats and plants into hanging over it. 

It was confusing why you did such things to your food but I had long gotten used to the oddities of Vikings. 

To my surprise that was where I saw the Terror.  He was panting hard and coughing slightly as if he’d been doing something strenuous this whole time.  I looked between him and the fire and wondered if he had been keeping the fire going as hot as he could for you.  He smelled as if he’d been through a lot though so regardless of what had happened I let him rest choosing instead to go further into the den where you and your mate would often lay upon your nest of hay and animal pelts.

That was where I saw you all.  You, your mate, your mother, your mate’s mother, and an older Viking female I did not recognize; all of you together around your nest where your mate laid in the center.  She was dripping with that strange salt water your kind gave off when you get to hot and she looked tired.  I did not know what had happened but she at least was breathing steadily and as far as I knew that was a good indicator she was fine.

All of you though were smiling and looking at something though while your mate rested.  I could not see what it was so I walked over to check.  Whatever it was it was wrapped in a pelt made from the hair of those odd soft creatures the Gronkle once told me were called sheep.

You finally noticed me when I got closer and you looked up looking excited.  Not only excited but happy.

I was now even more confused by what had been going on all day but I did not get the chance to think on that before you walked over to me and started to tug me closer to your nest.  I allowed it of course and let you lead me to whatever it was that you wanted to show me, but when I saw the bundle I felt the world stop.

It was a hatchling Viking!

It was a hatchling Viking that smelled of warm water mixed with a strange fatty smell and an underlying scent that I would recognize until the day I died.

The hatchling smelt of you.  This was your hatchling that you had sired and was now breathing life for the first time.

I stared at the pale little thing letting my mouth hang open for a moment in complete shock.

Then, then I got angry and slapped your head with my tail none to softly.

You looked shocked at the gesture and rubbed where I had hit you but I was angry.  All these years, all the adventures together and times we had spent flying and I don’t even get to see your egg. 

I was just furious!  I couldn’t believe you hadn’t trusted us enough to let us see your egg!  I hadn’t even realized your mate had laid it! 

Was that why she was so large around her stomach?  Was she hiding the egg there until it was ready to hatch?  Was this a typical thing for Vikings; to walk around with a small nest for your eggs under your pelts?

It didn’t matter.  The fact was that you didn’t trust us to even see your egg and let us know the little one was being warmed.  We would have kept our distance from it!  We are all old enough to know how to treat eggs after all and even hatchlings that have just started to wander out of the nest know better than to mess with another dragon’s eggs. 

So why hadn’t you trusted us at the least to see yours?

* * *

 

I stomped out of there growling and barely keeping my flames in check.  The Vikings that were still around gave me ample space to get through this time.  Clearly they saw something was wrong and did not wish to pick a fight with me.

They apparently had more sense than I normally gave them credit for.

When I got to the others I told them what I saw and they all looked as shocked as I felt.  They just stared at me as if waiting for me to tell them it was a joke but when I said nothing else they all made their way to try to look at your hatchling to confirm it with their own eyes.

I couldn’t stay there though.  I was too angry and upset about this.  So I made my way to the cove and took my aggression out on the rocks there.

* * *

 

I pouted.

I was not happy to admit that to myself but it was the truth.

You were now a sire and had a healthy hatchling of your own but instead of celebrating with you I pouted instead.

I just did not understand why you didn’t trust me to see your egg before it hatched but it didn’t matter now.  The truth was that the hatchling was born and again: I was pouting.

I acted no better than a spoiled hatchling myself and I knew I had to make up for my actions so I took off on my own to find a way to apologize.

* * *

 

In all honesty I had no idea what I was doing, only that I had wronged you and needed to make up for it.

That meant that I should find a way of making your raising of your hatchling easier somehow.

I thought on what I had learned of you and Vikings over our time together and figured out a few simple things as I flew along the waters.  Firstly was that your kind did not have true pelts and little hair.  That lead to you taking the fur of other creatures.  Another thing about your kind was your fascination with strange sparkling metals.  You seemed to make them into tools frequently and even more often into weapons that you used to use to hurt dragons but now seemed more inclined to hunt with.  Your kind was also able to eat many things; I had witnessed you eating meat (though for some strange reason you always insisted on burning it), various types of plants, fish, and even strange rocks that you sometimes found along the edges of the waters.  The first time we saw you crack one of those open and eat it we thought perhaps you had been around the Gronkle too much.

Still this gave me a good place to apologize.  Shiny items, animals, and foods were all needed to survive and it was my hope that getting these things all for you would make up for my hatchling-ish behavior.

* * *

 

It took me awhile to get the shiny objects your kind seemed to like.  I had to fly far away so that I wouldn’t hurt any of the other Vikings you might have known.  I flew to islands far off and stole from other Viking nests for things at night.  I took all sorts of various things since I did not know what would work best but I felt that what I collected would work.  I found various small round metal discs, some shiny rocks, and even some of those sharpened weapons your kind made. 

It took a while and various trips to several islands far from yours but I did eventually get enough things for you.  That at least was the easy part.

* * *

 

For the next part I had a much harder time.

Live animals were something your nest used in various ways that I did not understand but had long since accepted.  The large hairy creatures, the smaller fluffier ones, and even the smooth ones were all fed and then used in some way.  I think you fattened some of them up to eat later but I never paid much attention to the goings on outside our den so I wasn’t sure.

Still after I collected a large amount of objects that I was sure you would like I started to bring in live animals from various other islands just as I had with the shiny items.

The large hairy creatures were troublesome and heavy but I did manage to find a few smaller ones that I was able to carry to the cove at least.  I figured if nothing else they would get larger like most animals over time so it was as good as anything.

Next came the fluffier creatures.  I could carry two at a time easily and it only took me a few trips to gather enough I thought.  I think one might have been with egg so that meant more in the future so that was even a larger bonus.

The hairless ones were trickier.  They were loud and smelly and made horrendous noises when I picked them up.  They were light but they squirmed and I almost killed several of them in getting them back, but I managed thankfully.

With that done I thought more about the animals I’d seen around your nest and remembered you raised strange birds that didn’t fly for some reason.  They seemed to be stupid creatures but they were small and with the help of your grass container I was able to gather a flock of them within a single night.

* * *

 

The last part was a bit harder because I knew your kind did strange things when you killed animals.  You tended to ignore the entrails and even drained out the blood for some reason.

And those were some of the best parts!

Regardless, I wasn’t going to question how you did things.  I had long since stopped trying to figure your kind out and thought it best to just ignore it.

Not wanting to risk anything I simply did as I had done with the other animals and found some of the creatures with branches growing out of their heads and brought them back.  They all had flat teeth and seemed docile enough that I didn’t think they’d hurt the others so I left them to collect several more of various shapes and sizes.

All in all it took me enough time for many of the plants to fully bloom and for the heat of the day to increase before I was satisfied with what I had acquired.  I knew it had been a long time for us to be separated and I knew you would likely be worried, but I felt that this would be as good a reason as any and I hoped it would suffice as an apology.

* * *

 

Finding you back at the nest was easy.  With a hatchling so freshly born I knew you wouldn’t leave it and your mate alone for long and wouldn’t stray far.  Not when the others were around to bring things to you like food and I was certain your parents would help as well so you had no reason anyway.

The moment I saw you I could tell that you were sad.  You walked slowly and without direction barely looking up from your feet.  I could tell that my leaving had upset you but I hoped this would more than make up for it.

I didn’t waste any time with landing in front of you, I simply swooped down and picked you up and flew off.  You yelled in surprise at first but when I looked down I saw you looking back at me and at first I thought you were afraid, but then you smiled at me so I knew you were happy to see me, as I was to see you.

You spoke and said things I didn’t understand but felt comforted by none the less.  You were talking to me and speaking in tones that sounded warm like before.  You had missed me.

Despite that I knew I still had to try to make things right so I took you right to the cove where I had stored everything.  All the creatures were still alive and eating on the plants that grew around, the mound of shiny objects I had collected was still in its mound off to the side, and everything I had collected was right out in the open where you could see it all.

I gently placed you down off to the side where you could see everything and then landed in front of you to see you take it all in. 

Your eyes were wide with what you saw and your mouth hung open slightly.  I was unsure about how you were reacting but you did not seem upset so I choose to take that as a good sign.

You walked first to the animals and examined them.  The large ones you pet and you looked them over carefully.  It took me a moment to see that you were checking for any injuries and I almost had to snort at you.  I may be much larger and cleverer than these beasts but I am capable of handling them with care.  Still they were odd creatures I did not know much about and perhaps you were examining them for something else so I let it slide.  You examined the smaller creatures the same way and then looked at the wild beasts that I had brought here as well.

They were skittish, they were not used to being near Vikings after all, but still you coaxed them towards you and it seemed like I had selected good ones if the smile on your face was any indication.

When he finally saw the objects I had first gathered I was almost afraid I had done something wrong.  You let your mouth hang open and you didn’t move for a worrying amount of time.  I even came closer to make sure you were still breathing.  You just looked at it for a moment longer though before you turned to me.  You gestured towards everything there and then pointed at yourself and I understood what you were saying.  You were asking if all of this was for you and it was so I nodded and smiled at you.

You just laughed and pulled my head down smiling the whole time.  I didn’t know if you realized this was a gift to apologize for how I had behaved but it made you happy none the less and that was all that mattered.

 

**BONUS:**

Hiccup

Dragons, I had long since realized, were both incredibly intelligent and completely insane.

I’m not sure exactly what goes on through a dragon’s head, but I could tell that they were at the very least fairly intelligent.  At least as far as the ones that I had trained could tell at least.

For example, I wasn’t entirely sure but from what I saw it seemed like they had known Astrid was pregnant before we did.

At first I thought it was just some weird dragon thing.  They all brought things to our house like dead animals, rocks, fish, and even straw and pieces of wood. 

Astrid accepted it all easily enough, though, and I was glad for that.  She didn’t even seem to mind when she gained a shadow from some of them and growled at people that got to close to her.  She told me it was sweet of them.  I thought it was crazy.

The day of the birth though was crazy.  It had taken hours and it was worrisome to hear Astrid scream and growl.  I admit the rest of the world faded away and all I could focus on was helping out however I could with the birth; which, admittedly, was little more than bringing hot rags to her and give her my hand to squeeze as she brought our child into the world.

I am man enough to admit that she nearly broke my hand during that without any shame.

What came after that though was weird even by the standards of Berk.

Everyone was calming down.  My dad had gone out to address the village that had been hanging around waiting for news and then Toothless came in.  The poor guy looked frightened and sad like he didn’t know what was going on and I wished he could have been in here to watch but we had enough going on without the big guy there.  Fishbone himself was enough of a hassle with his jumping around and if we hadn’t have needed him to keep the fire going for the water I’m sure someone would have thrown him out.

Then he slapped me!  With his tail of all things and started to growl and huff at me in that way I had learned meant he was mad about something, but I had no idea what.

Then he stomped out of the house and while I would have liked to have followed I still had to take care of Astrid and our newly born child at the moment.  I hoped that he would have calmed down though by the time I was able to leave.

Instead I tried to look for him later but couldn’t find him.  I wasn’t too worried, but as the days turned into a week and then into two I got concerned.

I didn’t want to leave Astrid alone for long but still whenever I had the chance I’d look around the island for him.  I had checked the cove after a few days but there weren’t any signs of him being there and I knew from experience that if he wanted to be left alone and not found then he wasn’t going to be any place that I would have known to look.

Then all of a sudden after nearly three weeks he just swooped down and grabbed me!

I was startled and yelled at him in surprise but that was nothing compared to where he took me and what I saw.

He dropped me right into the cove and I couldn’t believe what I saw.

There were animals all over the place.  A few yaks, pigs, enough chickens to be considered a flock, and somehow you even had a few reindeer.  I looked at the farm animals first for any signs of injury and then turned and saw a pile of objects set up off to the side.

When I got closer I felt my eyes bulge out and my jaw drop open.  Gold and silver coins, swords, jewelry, pots, axes, nails, ingots, and all other manner of materials were just piled up almost as tall as me and just as wide.  It was a treasure and I had every right in my mind to believe that Toothless had been the one to gather all of it.

I must have taken a bit longer to respond than he’d have liked though because I heard him move and I turned to see him coming closer with a concerned look on his face.

I just gestured to everything around me, the animals and the pile of metals, and asked, “Is this all for me?” 

He seemed to understand me though and just nodded his head and I couldn’t help but grin and walk up to him.  I pulled his head down to mine and just laughed at how lucky I was now and all because of this dragon I had befriended.

 

**Bonus Bonus:**

Toothless

Everything went back to the way it was before.  You and your mate started to take your hatchling out of the den and the only thing that changed was the frequent wailing that they made at random times for food or attention.

It took some getting used to but we adjusted soon enough.

Then came the day we were all laying around and watching your hatchling while you did something to the top of the den.  We were just watching the hatchling crawl around and I commented on how large they were getting.

Then the Terror said that they were already much bigger than they had been when they’d been born which reminded me that he had been there when your hatchling had been born.

I asked him then if he had seen your egg and what it had looked like and the Terror just shook his head.  He then went on to explain what he had seen to us all and we all went very still at this strange and shocking information.

After he was done I just stared at your tiny soft hatchling that your mate was now holding before I walked over to one of the stone cliffs near our den and banged my head against it trying to get this news out of my head now while trying to make sense of how strange you vikings were.

 

**Last one I promise:**

Hiccup

“Hiccup?”  I turned to Astrid as she fed the baby to let her see that I was paying attention to her and not to the plans I had to house all the new animals we had acquired somehow.

“Yeah, Astrid?”

“Do you have any idea why your dragon is banging his head against the cliff like that?”

I turned to look at Toothless and sure enough that’s what he was doing.

“Not a clue.”

“You think we should be concerned about him?”

I thought a bit about it while I watched him and shrugged, “Honestly I have no idea.  He’s been acting weird for a while now.  I think it might have something to do with your pregnancy and then the birth since that’s when they all started to act weird.”

I looked at the other dragons and frowned at how they all seemed a bit dazed and confused.  Fishbone seemed fine though so I was willing to bet that whatever was going on wasn’t anything serious.

“If you say so…”  She just shrugged and went back to our child.  After a minute Toothless looked over at us and stared for a moment before going back to hitting his head against the rocks again.  Honestly with how life had changed so much on Berk this wasn’t even the strangest thing I’d seen and so long as it didn’t cause any damage to anything I was more than willing to let him do his thing for now.  We’d go flying later and maybe that would get him out of whatever was wrong with him.

**Author's Note:**

> So tell me what you think, was it good or was it bad? Funny? Dumb? Just want your opinions on it so let me know. I think I did a good job but let me know if you spot any mistakes or errors about so I can fix it.


End file.
